JamBudWeek 2020
by Hati-chan
Summary: Serie de drabbles/viñetas por la #JamBudWeek Día 7: Future-Futuro: "Steven quiere un futuro junto a Connie".
1. Día 1

**Disclaimer: Steven Universe pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y a Cartoon Network, sólo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro. La historia sí es mía. La imagen de la portada pertenece a just_somedoodles, la edición de la misma sí me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Día 1: Exploration-Exploración **_

**Sinopsis: Steven y Connie habían comenzado a explorarse y conocerse mejor.**

* * *

Desde que habían comenzado a salir, Connie y Steven comenzaron a aprender a explorarse. Nada erótico (ambos eran demasiado tímidos aún), pero sí de otras maneras.

Connie había explorado el interior de Steven poco antes de que comenzarán a salir. Cuando él se sentía abatido al tener que enfrentar a sus propios demonios, Connie lo exploró y lo ayudó en esa dura batalla.

Steven había explorado el interior de Connie cuando ella se sentía agobiada por sus estudios y le ayudó a relajarse y calmarse.

También habían aprendido a explorarse física y espiritualmente. Connie sabía cuáles eran los puntos de Steven que le causaban cosquillas y hacían que riera a carcajadas, como si no tuviera 21 años, sino aquellos 14 que tenía cuando se habían conocido. Además, sabía que cuando él se sentía abatido, se recostaba y reposaba su cabeza en sus piernas; ella acariciaba y peinaba sus rulos, haciendo que durmiera tranquilo.

Steven había descubierto cuales eran los puntos en los hombros de Connie que debía masajear para relajarle, ya que solía tensarse en la época de finales. También había descubierto que tenía el sueño pesado gracias a las veces en las que se quedaba a dormir. Sabía que con acariciar suavemente sus mejillas era suficiente para que se calmara cuando sus sueños eran agitados. Además, había descubierto lo increíblemente cálida que era tras una vez que la había abrazado en sueños, a pesar de que ella sufriera mucho del frío.

Connie sabía que Steven tenía un muy lento despertar. Lo observaba dormir en la mañana, cuando ella ya había despertado. La tranquilidad en su rostro dormido le brindaba años de vida y lo hacía ver como un niño. Era cuestión de tiempo el que ella comenzara a explorar con la mirada todo su rostro y acariciara sus mejillas y mentón, donde crecía una suave e inmadura barba. Cuando Steven comenzaba a despertar, Connie besaba suavemente sus labios, despertándole por completo. Steven sonreía con pereza y le devolvía el beso.

Ambos continuaban explorando al otro y encontrando nuevas facetas desconocidas. Aún les faltaba para conocerse al 100%, pero tenían muchos años por delante para hacerlo.

* * *

**Hi pipol!**

**Aquí Hati-chan, resucitando de las cenizas y escribiendo en vez de estudiar (cuando no).**

**Bueno, el lunes por la tarde me enteré de la existencia de la JamBudWeek, así que claramente no logré subir el primer día a tiempo. El hecho de estar en medio de la montaña sin señal no ayuda :P**

**Esta semana empezó el lunes 3/2 y termina el domingo 8/2, así que voy a tratar de cumplir con los días que quedan. **

**Siempre quise participar de una semana de algo :'3**

**Bueno, en breves y cada que recupere la señal en el celular subo los capítulos de los días que me faltan.**

**No creo poner más notas de autor, así que**

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hati-chan**_


	2. Día 2

**Día 2: Singing-Cantando **

**Sinopsis: Steven amaba cantar, pero más amaba cantar con Connie.**

* * *

Steven amaba cantar. Había crecido rodeado de música, así que era algo natural para él. Amaba cantar con su padre, con sus amigos, con las Gems, cantar solo. Amaba cantar tocando su ukelele, crear canciones nuevas, probar cosas diferentes en la guitarra. Empero, una de las cosas que más amaba de cantar, era hacerlo con Connie.

Le había costado muchísimo que ella se abriera y comenzara a compartir su música con él. Fue una tarde, de forma accidental, que Steven había escuchado por primera vez la voz de Connie cantando. Estaban escuchando música en el templo, cuando comenzó un tema popular. Steven cantaba alegremente cuando observó a Connie: ella cantaba muy suave. Él dejó de cantar y la dejó cantando sola hasta que ella se dio cuenta, algo avergonzada. Desde ese día, Steven no le permitió acallar su preciosa voz.

Eventualmente, cantar también se naturalizó para Connie. Comenzaron a cantar y tocar juntos: crearon su canción de mermelada, hicieron pequeños conciertos para las gemas y, eventualmente y cuando Connie se armó de valor, para los Maheswaran.

La hermosa voz de Connie se complementaba con la suya y adoraba eso. Podían pasar toda la tarde cantando, tocando y creando nuevas canciones y melodías. Pronto Steven comenzó a enseñarle cómo tocar la guitarra, ella sentada en sus piernas, practicando los acordes con las manos de Steven sobre las de ella. Él reposaba su barbilla en la coronilla de Connie, ventaja que su nueva altura le brindaba. Cuando ella comenzó a agarrarle la mano, cantaba y tocaba canciones sencillas, deleitando a Steven con su melodiosa voz.

Gracias a Steven ella se dio cuenta de que podría cantar por siempre sin dejar de disfrutarlo, y Steven estaría encantado de escucharla cantar hasta el final de sus días.


	3. Día 3

**_Día 3: Sleep-Dormir_**

**Sinopsis: Connie duerme en el templo con Steven.**

* * *

La tormenta no parecía querer atenuar. Connie suspiró mientras observaba por la ventana. La nieve se acumulaba rápidamente sobre la playa (fenómeno meteorológico que aún la impresionaba) y cubría todo lo que llegaba a ver.

—Parece que no podrás volver a tu casa. —Steven apareció y le extendió una taza de chocolate caliente. Ella le agradeció y la tomó. Le dio un sorbido, suspirando de alivio.

—Eso parece...

Connie había decidido visitar a su novio al terminar de rendir todos los exámenes que debía. Claro que esa tormenta los había tomado por completo por sorpresa. Connie y Steven estaban atrapados en el templo hasta nuevo aviso.

—Ya llamé a mi madre —le dijo mientras se sentaban en el sofá —. No sonaba muy convencida, pero comprende que no hay otra opción. Enviar a papá o que tú me lleves es muy peligroso... —Le dio otro sorbo a su chocolate y se acurrucó más a Steven, buscando más calor—. Esta tormenta me hace acordar a _aquél _día...

—Ni me lo recuerdes —dijo Steven mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros de Connie, rememorando las veces en las que vivió eso gracias a los poderes de Garnet.

La casa estaba en silencio, salvo por el crepitar de la leña en la chimenea. Las Gems habían decidido darles su espacio, así que la única compañía que tenían era la del otro.

Connie tembló de frío y Steven se levantó a buscar una cobija. Volvió con ella y le pidió a su novia que se levantase. Connie lo hizo y él se sentó en el medio del sofá. Ella captó la indirecta y se sentó entre sus piernas; él los cubrió con la cobija y ambos suspiraron ante el calor del otro.

—Está siendo un invierno muy frío —comentó Steven rompiendo el silencio. Ella le dio la razón y comenzaron a hablar sobre temas triviales.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato. Cuando sus tazas se vaciaron y reposaron en la mesa, Connie se volteó y se apoyó con todo su cuerpo en el pecho de Steven. Él había crecido y, si bien estaba en forma, era bastante robusto. Le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura: ideal para que Connie disfrutara de grandes y cálidos abrazos.

Connie bostezó fuertemente y Steven rio.

—Vamos a la cama, Connie, es tarde.

—Nooo... —ella se negó rotunda e infantilmente y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Hace mucho frío para moverse.

—O te bajas o te bajo —le amenazó juguetonamente.

Ella lo miró, retadora.

—A qué no te atreves.

Él rio con falsa maldad y, sacando sus brazos de debajo de la cobija, la tomó y la envolvió en la misma. Ella rio mientras pataleaba.

—¡Déjame ir!

—Shh, los panqueques no hablan.

Ella siguió riendo y luchando falsamente hasta que él la arrojó a la cama. Ambos se miraron, agitados por el juego previo.

—Steven... —le llamó.

—Connie —le respondió con falsa seriedad.

—No me puedo mover, ayuda.

Él continuó observándola, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—Steven, suéltame y acuéstate conmigo. Eres mi calefacción personal y tienes que hacer tu trabajo.

Steven se rio y se acercó a ella. La liberó y, mientras ella se sacaba con prisas su calzado y se metía bajo las sábanas, fue a apagar las luces de abajo. Cuando subió, se encontró con Connie cubierta hasta la nariz y mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Te vas a apurar o vas a seguir sufriendo el frío? —le preguntó, con voz amortiguada por las sábanas y las frazadas.

—A esta altura del partido, ya deberías saber que soy inmune al frío, cariño —le dijo con suficiencia y haciendo una graciosa pose.

—Pues disculpa, dulzura —le respondió con el mismo tono y sacando toda su cabeza de debajo de las sábanas—. Pero a esta altura del partido deberías saber que yo no y necesito el calor Universe.

Él sonrió con gracia y se acercó a la cama. Cuando creció tuvo que cambiar su cama por una de dos plazas, ideal para dormir con Connie. Ya habían dormido juntos varias veces, así que tomaron sus posiciones habituales: ni bien Steven se metió en la cama, Connie se trepó a él, abrazándolo y enredando sus piernas. Suspiró, reposando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, escuchando sus latidos. Steven la acunó entre sus brazos, abrazándola con dulzura. Ella levantó su cabeza, buscando la mirada de su novio; lo que hizo cuando la encontró fue buscar sus labios y besarlos con ternura. Él correspondió sus besos con gusto. Tuvieron largo rato de esa manera, dándose amor como siempre. Cuando el sueño les ganó, durmieron en la misma posición, sin sufrir del frío.

Como siempre, Connie sería la primera en despertarse y exploraría su rostro hasta que Steven mostrase signos de reaccionar.


	4. Día 4

_**Día 4: Together-Juntos**_

**Sinopsis: Steven y Connie están juntos de muchas maneras.**

* * *

Steven y Connie están juntos. Están saliendo, son novios, están juntos. Fue una sorpresa para ellos el hecho de que no fuera una sorpresa para nadie; todos esperaban que terminaran juntos (es más, muchos pensaban que ya estaban tardando).

Están juntos cada vez que alguno de los dos tiene algún problema; ninguno deja que el otro se enfrente a un problema solo. Cada vez que uno tiene una pesadilla, el otro está ahí para alivianar su sueño, siempre juntos.

Están más juntos que nunca cuando son Stevonnie. Siendo un mismo ser, siendo y viviendo una misma experiencia.

Y cuando por fin se unieron como marido y mujer, afirmaron ante todos que estarían juntos hasta que la muerte los separase. Aunque simplemente fuera una formalidad: ellos ya habían jurado estar juntos por siempre. Juntos como mejores amigos, como compañeros de burbuja, como amigos mermelada, como escudo y espada, como Stevonnie, como ellos.


	5. Día 5

**_Día 5: Drive-Conducir_**

**Sinopsis: Steven era el conductor designado, Connie era la DJ.**

* * *

Steven era el conductor designado, Connie era la DJ. Cuando crecieron y Connie estaba yendo a la Universidad, Steven tomaba su auto y conducía a visitarla. Estacionaba frente a la gran puerta del edificio, por la que salían todos los estudiantes y la esperaba apoyado en el vehículo. Si bien llamaba la atención de muchos y varias trataban de engatusarle, él se negaba con timidez aguardando que Connie se asomara por entre los alumnos para dirigirse hacia él. Las intrusas se alejaban, ella besaba con cariño a su novio y se subía del lado del acompañante, empezando a revisar la caja de casetes que estaba en la guantera y elegía la musicalización del viaje. Ambos cantaban a todo volumen por la carretera; Steven golpeteaba sus dedos contra el volante y Connie simulaba tocar el instrumento de aquel sólo. Tenían un largo tramo hasta el departamento de ella, donde solían convivir los fines de semana cuando Connie no cursaba.

De vez en cuando, Stevonnie tomaba el mando del vehículo. Conducía con calma, pero rápido; a veces con música, a veces en completo silencio.

Cuando Connie tenía un descanso de la Universidad, Steven la llevaba a su departamento, ella tomaba un bolso ropa para unos días y Steven manejaba hasta la casa de los Maheswaran. Ambos cenaban allí y Connie se quedaba ahí unos días. Cuando quedaban pocos días para tener que volver a la Universidad, Steven la pasaba a buscar y conducía hasta Beach City, donde había preparado todo para la estadía de Connie. Sin embargo, siempre se detenían a unos kilómetros, en un acantilado junto a la carretera desde donde se veía toda Beach City. Ambos disfrutaban del paisaje, junto al otro, a veces como Stevonnie. Finalmente, retomaban el camino y conducían al templo cantando nuevamente: Connie había encontrado un casete nuevo y tenían todo un camino para disfrutarlo.


	6. Día 6

**_Día 6: Shield-Escudo_**

**Sinopsis: Steven era el escudo de Connie.**

* * *

Steven era un escudo, en todo sentido; él protegía y resguardaba a todos los que amaba. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, Steven era el escudo de Connie.

Era un escudo en muchos sentidos: era un escudo en la batalla, literalmente, protegiéndole de las heridas; sus abrazos eran escudos contra el frío cada vez que ella titiritaba y él se lanzaba a abrazarla, además de ser escudos contra la tristeza, borrando sus lágrimas. Steven actuaba de escudo frente a los miedos de Connie. Era un escudo que mantenía todo lo malo alejado.

Steven era su escudo y Connie no podía sentirse más protegida y resguardada.


	7. Día 7

_**Día 7: Future-Futuro **_

**Sinopsis: Steven quiere un futuro junto a Connie.**

* * *

Steven había cumplido veintiún años y lo habían celebrado en el templo.

La noche había caído y la gran mayoría de los invitados se habían ido, lo que le daba camino libre a Steven para retirarse él mismo y darse un respiro. Se encontraba en la playa, sentado casi en la orilla observando el horizonte cuando escuchó pisadas en la arena. Se volteó para encontrarse con los amarronados ojos de su novia. Sonrió y palmeó la arena a su lado, invitándole a sentarse junto a él. Connie se sentó sin hacerse esperar, flexionando sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo está el cumpleañero? —le preguntó con algo de gracia en su voz. Steven la observó y se recostó de espaldas a la arena.

—Agotado —le respondió. Sintió que la arena junto a él se removía y giró su rostro; se encontró con el de Connie. Steven extendió su mano y tomó una de las mejillas de su novia; ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

—¿Ser legalmente un adulto por casi un día ya te agotó? —le preguntó Connie con los ojos aún cerrados. Steven rio.

—Un poco. —Esta vez fue ella quien rio. Abrió sus ojos y observó el adulto rostro de su novio.

—Vamos —Connie usó un poco más de seriedad en su voz—, dime que es lo que te trae preocupado.

Steven suspiró.

—No estoy seguro de si es preocupación —le confesó—, creo que es más bien inquietud.

—¿Inquietud de qué? —le preguntó curiosa.

—Del futuro.

Connie lo contempló con algo de confusión.

—Explícate —le incitó.

Steven se incorporó y ella acompañó el movimiento.

—Bueno... —comenzó, tratando de organizar sus ideas—. Yo ya soy mayor de edad y empiezo a pensar en todas las cosas que voy a poder hacer como humano. Es decir, no es que por ser adulto ahora tendré más habilidades en mi lado gema —aclaró—, pero ahora soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas en mi lado humano. —Steven se puso de pie, dándole la espalda; Connie se mantuvo en su lugar. —. Puedo votar, puedo sacar mi licencia de conducir completa y... —se volteó y volvió a sentarse frente a Connie—. Y puedo casarme.

El silencio reinó entre ambos, siendo interrumpido nada más por el oleaje del mar. Connie lo miraba claramente sonrojada.

—Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo mucho que quiero tener un futuro contigo. —Steven se aproximó y tomó las manos de su novia—. Me di cuenta de que quiero casarme contigo, quiero que vivamos juntos, que formamos un hogar y una familia y... —tomó una pequeña pausa de sus atolondradas palabras para frenarse—. Sé que es muy pronto para decir todo eso. Que aún tienes que terminar de estudiar y que yo tengo algunos temas pendientes con las gemas, pero quiero que sepas que —sacó un delgado anillo dorado del bolsillo de sus jeans y se lo ofreció desviando su mirada, algo cohibido—, cuando estés lista, estoy dispuesto a formar un futuro contigo.

Cuando alzó su mirada se encontró con los llorosos ojos de Connie y Steven se asustó.

—¿C-Connie? —preguntó precavido y asustado.

Ella, lejos de lo esperado por Steven, a arrojó a sus brazos, haciendo que ambos aterrizaran bruscamente sobre la arena. Antes de que Steven pudiera decir algo, Connie lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él correspondió gustoso.

—Llevo demasiado tiempo lista como para que me cuestiones así —dijo con ternura, acomodando uno de sus rulos, que se había despeinado en el violento aterrizaje. Steven la miraba con toda la felicidad del mundo y la besó. Ambos sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes.

—Espera —dijo Steven de repente.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—No encuentro el anillo.

Ambos pasaron un buen rato buscando el anillo en la arena. Cuando lo encontraron, Steven lo colocó en uno de los finos dedos de Connie y volvieron a besarse.

Su futuro comenzaba esa noche en la playa.


End file.
